He Didn't Have Time
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Based on the song She didn't have Time by Terrie Clark Harry is a young single Father trying to get by and make a life for his children but will he ever find the courage to open his heart again? Warring: Harry is a Hufflepuff for this story don't like don
1. He said goodbye

**AN: I usually do this at the end of the chapter but this story was inspired by the song she didn't have time by Terri Clark. When the song first came out someone started a similar story but did not continue. If fact after one chapter they pulled the story. So I am attempting to right my own please review and let me know what you think. **

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

Chapter 1 "He said goodbye"

It had been 20 hours of hard labor, but he had done it. Harry gave birth to two beautiful twin boys. They looked just like their father. He couldn't have been happier, life was perfect.

"We did it Oliver we made these two and now they're here and I think they look perfect, just like you."

"No, Harry you did it. Now why don't you take a rest you've earned it." The famed quidditch player/ war hero watched as his boyfriend drifted off to sleep. He liked Harry he really did, but this wasn't the life he wanted. He was a war hero he fought side by side with the order on the front lines. He was loved by all and he could have it all and he would soon.

Harry was a good kid and Oliver admired his healing talents; he knew the boy was a powerful wizard. In fact that's how they met. After the final battle Harry was the one to heal him. Even at 17 Harry was their strongest healer.

Harry was pretty and shy and Oliver flirted with him shamelessly. Truth be told there was no one besides Harry worth shagging in the hospital wing. Eventually he wore down his defenses and got the shy healer to go out with him and his reward was the young boy's virginity. It was a good shag not the greatest but maybe it would get better with time. The two started dating and he would take Harry lavish parties hosted to celebrate heroes of the war. All was going well until nine months ago in a drunken state Oliver forgot the protect charm.

At first he tried to ask Harry to get an abortion, but he lost the nerve when Harry talk about how happy he was about the baby. So he waited out the long nine month pregnancy. He let the young healer do everything, because he wanted nothing to do with the brat yet to come. His life was set fame riches and hot little witches. There was no way he was going to waste his life on unwanted burdens and a whiny bitch who wasn't even a good lay. So he waited for the med-witch to do the hourly check before he pulled his wand the sleeping brats. Oliver waved his wand and softly spoke the incantation the twins glowed in the darkness.

"Oliver what did you do?" The quidditch player was startled turned to see Harry standing not 2 feet away from him. He cursed himself for forgetting that Harry was a light sleeper.

"I did what had to be done Harry. This is not my life and I refuse to live it. I leave it and you in the past. Tonight I'm leaving I have already moved out of that little shack you call a house. This was the last thing I had to do." Harry was frightened as to what his ex-lover had done to his children. He ran to the crib and gasped in shock. His twins no longer had straight brownish blonde hair but now had messy black hair just like his own.

"What did you do to them?"

"I disowned them. They have no Wood magic or what muggles call DNA. They are Potters now. Now you can't collect support because they are no longer mine. In fact as far as I am concerned they never were."

"Why?"

"Why did I wait so long? Why did I stay with you? Simple the spell doesn't work while the brats are still in the womb. Besides I need time to find a new boyfriend, who by the way is an incredible shag, unlike you, and a new flat to live in."

"You can't really mean that after being together and creating the twins?"

"Those bastards were a mistake of a drunken night I forgot a contraceptive charm and nothing more. If you were smart you would have aborted them when you found out, but you didn't. You want to be tied down with those little beasts of burdens that's fine, but I want no part of it. Not that it matters I was going to leave you soon anyways. You're to cling and a lousy lay. I thought you get better with time but I was wrong. I want no part of this nightmare. I have a life and Victor's waiting."

Harry's world was crashing down around him. It had been a lie from the moment they met. Even those words of love he heard when he lost his virginity was nothing but lies to get him to spread his legs. His god fathers were right and he was too blinded by this false love that he didn't listen. He watched his ex-lover pick up the quidditch bag he had given him when he made the professional leagues swing it over his shoulder and give him a smirk.

"So long Harry I hope you enjoy your crying brats." With out looking back the quidditch star strolled out of the hospital room and out of his life. Harry felt tears fall down his cheeks as his heart broke. Just when he was about to give in to the misery he had heard one of his sons wake mewing for his bottle. His cries were soon echoed by his brother.

"Hold on loves daddy's here." Harry scooped up one of the babes in his arms and held him close. A hospital house elf appeared with two fresh bottles Harry took one as he sat in the rocking chair and began to feed his hungry baby. While he fed his older son the house elf changed his younger son's dirty nappy allowing the babe to wait his turn in comfort. Harry smiled sadly as he kissed the top of the soft messy black hair of his son.

"I don't have time for self pity. I have you two wonderful angels to feed and look after. I promise I'll never let you both down." Once the bottle was empty and the baby was burped, he hand him to the house elf to be changed, so he could tend to his other hungry son. "You two are everything to me. I won't let anything come between us or let a pretty face distract me from what is important." With this promise set in his heart he held his tiny son close and rocked him to sleep.

An: She didn't have time by Terri Clark

He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said "You're better off without me, I'm not what you need" like her momma had said about him  
He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin back  
She watched him go thinkin even a stranger would show more compassion than that

Chorus:  
She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep  
She could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power  
But she didn't have time

She got a sitter and she got a job 'cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evenin survival and night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passing her by and watching was all she could do  
Her friends said "You gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone new"

Chorus:

She could've tried but she didn't have time  
She had a five years old to feed, she had ballet class, piano lessons and t-ball little league  
She could've laid awake for hours giving lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have time

Not time, where would she find the time to trust a man again  
Not time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,  
Not time, but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed  
She was thinking "Gosh, he's handsome"  
When he asked  
"Do you have kids?"

She could've lied but she didn't have time, all she said was "She's five"  
He said "I saw the car seat, I love kids, does she have your eyes"  
And they sat and talked for hours givin destiny its power  
She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time

She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time

Thanks for reading please review


	2. You always have Family

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

Chapter 2 "You always have family."

"Come on Severus you have to drink this."

"Wolf I told you, I will not drink any potion that I did not make myself!" the irritated potion master sat in his hospital bed sneering at the offending potion bottles that the werewolf was trying to get him to drink. "I can tell by looking at them, that they are inadequately made!"

Severus it's a simple nutrient and restorative potions! It's not going to kill you. The healers here are not going to discharge you if you don't start drinking these potions."

"Here Sev I made these."

"Finally! Someone competent at potion brewing! Thank you Potter." The potion master snatched the vials from the out stretch hand and wasted no time in drinking them.

"Thank you Harry! At this rate he'll be as old as Albus before he leaves St. Mungo's."

"Potter where is that dick for brain boyfriend of yours?"

"He's gone. He left last night after the twins were born."

"WHAT!" Harry jumped back startled by the potion master's outburst.

"You had the babies last night? Why didn't you fire-call or owl I would have been there with you. We both know Severus would have threatened or cursed every healer and medi-witch just to be there." Remus moved to gather the young healer in a comforting hug.

"Oliver said he did call but you were too busy to come. I know now that he wanted no witnesses around when he cast the spell on the twins."

"WHAT! HE HEXED THE CHILDREN? When I get out of here I'm going to show him why you don't piss off death-eaters!" the former death-eater/spy thrashed in his bed.

Severus had fallen in to a coma after the final battle due to his injuries and an almost complete drain on his magical core thanks to Voldemort. When the war began 20 years ago the order made a decision to send a spy to be marked and infiltrate the inner circle. Severus drew the short stick so to speak. He had the qualifications Voldemort was looking for. He was a Slytherin, he had a vast knowledge of the dark arts and he was the world's youngest potion master.

The order thought it was a fair sacrifice since Severus was single and had no family he was the perfect follower. What they didn't know was that he was bonded to someone and that someone was very pissed that they had voted on the night of the full moon. Remus would watch night after night waiting for his mate to return the wolf inside was hard to contain when the potion master would return batter and almost broken. The end of the war meant freedom for the both of them, but Voldemort tried to take it from them even with his dying breath.

Severus was not a happy man when he finally woke up three months ago to find his lover and mate of over 20 years almost paralyzed due to a stray cutting curse that cut deep in to his left leg and his godson pregnant and dating some egotistic brainless Quidditch player.

"Severus calm down." Remus was getting ready to whack his mate with his cane but right now his godson needed him. "Harry where are the twins? Are they alright?"

"Yes they're fine I have the stroller under my invisibility cloak. I didn't want to shock you when I came in. I placed a silencing charm over the stroller I didn't want Sev to wake them." Harry pulled back the cloak to reveal a muggle stroller with two sleeping babies.

"Oh my they look just like you Harry."

"They looked like Oliver when they were born. Then after I fell asleep he disowned them." The young father picked up his oldest son and placed him gently in the potion master's arms. Then he placed his other son in Remus' waiting arms.

"They're beautiful Harry what have you named them?"

"Well this little one is Sirius James Potter and…"

"And what does S.R.P. stand for?" Severus sneered at the monogrammed baby blanket.

"It stands for Severus Remus Potter. He is the oldest by four minutes."

"Yes well of course an intelligent name for an intelligent face." The werewolf just rolled his eyes at the ravings of his mate.

"Severus they are Identical twins! One can't be more intelligent looking than the other."

"No! I can tell years of being a teacher I can spot them. He has a thoughtful look on his face and is observing everything and everyone around him. He'll make an excellent Slytherin."

"Oh and what about little Sirius here?" Remus limped closer to the bed offering his mate a better look at the baby.

"He has a look of mischief and a rule breaking gleam to his eye. He is definitely a Gryffindor he takes after your side of the family." Harry smiled chuckling at the antic of his godfathers. They were more like fathers to him and it meant a lot him that they accepted his children.

"You don't think they would mind me naming my son after them do you?" Harry asked a little worried. He did remember his father and he didn't want to do anything that he would disapprove of.

"Of course not Harry. They would have been honored just like we are right Severus?" he waited for the potion mater answer but he received no reply. Remus' heart melted when he turned to see his mate cooing and whispering to the babe in his arms.

"You'll make a wonderful Slytherin and become one of the youngest potion masters of our time. You and your brother will get all O's in potions, because you both are Snapes as well as Potters and you must uphold family tradition." Remus smiled sadly at the scene. He knew Severus would have made an excellent father but unfortunately Were-wolves were not allowed to have children until just after the war when Cornelius Fudge was removed from Office.

Under the old laws once you were bitten you were immediately sterilized. The procedure was more painful and humiliating for the wizards then the witches. The would put you in a sterile room and ministry officials came in and watch as you were dehumanized as the removed you sperm sacs the muggle way with out a numbing charm then they would magically removed the womb that allows a wizard to carry a child. There was no way to reverse it once it was done. He was 8 when he was bitten and it haunted him the rest of his life. He cried when he found his mate knowing that he could never give him the family he had always wanted.

Severus was very understanding and still loved him for who he was not the fact that they could or could not have children. Then things had changed when Harry came into their lives. He was two years old when he was brought to them at Hogwarts. James and Sirius were sent on a mission to round up low ranking death eaters and Harry needed a baby sitter. They were more than happy to watch the baby as they done on many occasions to help their friend. James' wife Lilly had died in child birth leaving him to raise little Harry alone. James had wanted to quit the Auras but the Order and Dumbledore insisted they need him there to weed out the spies. So on that night James left his son with one of his best friends and the surly potion master never to return again.

It was the worse night of their lives never to be forgotten.

xxxFlash Backxxx

Little Harry woke up a 1:30 in the morning wailing as his he was in pain. The were-wolf tried to calm the child by holding and rocking him, he even tried purring which had his mate laughing at his attempts.

"Laughing at me is not helping Severus."

"But you look so cute. I'll give him a drop of calming potion the maybe he'll relax enough to fall back asleep."

"I hope your right. I don't know why he's so upset he was sound a sleep."

"I have no idea either but we'll do our best comfort him.

After they got Harry back to sleep, about half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Severus open the door to find Kingsley Shacklebolt covered in mud and blood from head to toe.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but James Potter and his partner Sirius Black were killed tonight in the raid at 1:30 this morning. It was a trap set up by Peter Pettigrew former aura and now death eater."

They were told it was a 10aruas against 50 Death-Eaters. There were only three survivors. Severus was furious and blamed himself for not knowing about the trap. Remus sat next to the potion master so he could wrap his arms around him and give him Love and support.

"You couldn't have known Severus it was for Low ranking death-eaters only. This was there was their test you know that is why you weren't told."

"I should have known. They always send a higher rank to supervise."

"But you're his Potion Master you haven't been on a raid since your test to become a death-eater. He keeps you close for your potions he doesn't want to lose you, you're to valuable. I know this is hard on you but we don't have time worry about things that we can not change or feel guilty about events that were not our fault. We have to think of Harry."

"You're right Remmy. Harry needs us and we'll be there for him."

xxxEnd flashbackxxx

That night was the beginning for them. Remmy looked at his family and he realize he would change a thing in his life. Harry would need them now and they would help him every step of the way.

"Severus they are only a few hours old it's not they are going to be sorted tomorrow. They can't even understand a word you say."

"Shows how much you know Wolf. Besides it's never too early to start training Slytherins." The potion master smirked at his mate as he hold little Severus closer.

"That's what you said about Harry and he was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"I blame poppy for that! She watched him while were in classes she filled his head with Hufflepuff fluff. Now where is that damn Healer? I'm getting out of here today." Severus was Disappointed Harry wasn't sorted into Slytherin but he was very proud of Harry as he kept up his potions training and went into healing instead of being and aura like James had been.

"Sev you're not strong enough to get out of bed let alone leave the hospital."

"Harry Not only are you my godson but you are also my Healer. As long as I am under healer's care I can and I will leave this hospital." The potion mast handed the infant back to his father and began to dress as he called for the healer. Harry tried to protest but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be Harry. You won't be able to change his mind. Severus will do what he wants and yell and scare everyone till he gets his way." The werewolf gently laid the sleeping baby Sirius back down in the stroller, and then Harry followed soon after with Little Severus. "What are your plans now that Oliver is gone?"

"I'll go back home. He only paid the hospital for one night…"

"That Bastard when I see him again I'll…"

"Severus you're not helping! Now be Quite!"

"It's Alright Remmy I'm angry too, but I don't have time for that now. I've got my boys to look after." Harry smiled softy as he glanced at his sleeping twins. He missed the look shared between his Godfathers. "I've been Making Fire calls all morning I think I might have a job. I also have Winky with me and she'll be happy help me take care of the twins. She misses babying me since I grew up." Remus laughed at the mention of the house elf. She had been given to James by his very old eccentric aunt when he married Lilly. Winky was just a young elf then and loved children. She loved Harry more than anything and followed him when he went to live with them at Hogwarts.

"I've got a job and a sitter and a promise to keep. Don't worry so much, because we'll be alright."

"Don't forget Harry, that you have us too. We love you as our own son and we'll be there to help when you need us. You always will have family."

"Good." The Young healer felt tears well up in his eyes as he smiled at the two men he consider to be his parents. "Because I want you two to be the twins Grandfathers."

"We would be Honored Harry." Severus was never one for hugs and kisses like his werewolf mate but he did give reassuring smile and let Remus give the hugs. They would get through this because they were Family.


	3. Paging Healer Potter

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

**Chapter 3 "Paging Healer Potter."**

"Well Mr. Snape what is the reason this morning for upsetting my staff?"

"I am leaving here today and I need my release forms."

"Mr. Snape you are not well enough to leave! As a Healer I can not sign you off as fit. You have been refusing treatments and all potions since you woke up 3 months ago."

"Your so called potions are unacceptable, as well as your healing methods. I am leaving here for more professional and competent treatment. I demand you release me at once!"

"Not until I have Proof of this so called Professional and Competent healer until then you are to stay where you are and drink these restorative potions." The shouting match between the healer and the potion master effectively woke the twins and they started to wail. Remus rolled his eyes at his mate's behavior and began trying to soothe the infants by rocking the stroller gently. Harry was getting upset at having his sons' nap disturbed and left the safety of the corner to go deal with the upset healer and his stubborn Patient/godfather.

"Healer Adams I am Severus Snape's Personal Healer and he has been taking the restorative potions that I, myself have brewed."

"Oh? And just who might you be? You're barely old enough to use a shaving charm let alone be a healer."

"I am a certified Healer. I Know I'm young but I passed my Exam almost a year ago and I am cleared for Level Nine Healing and Level 12 Medi-wizardry. I am also a Potion Master second class." His voice kept rising at every sentence. He was getting tired of people always questioning his skills. It was what made him strive to be the best. There were 12 levels in medi-wizardry and 12 levels in healing. It wasn't unheard of to take both courses but it was unheard of to reach Level 12 medi-wizardry and Level 9 healing at the age of 18. Most healers don't reach level 7 till they are in their 40's.

"I see you're Harry Potter the wonder boy of healing. Very impressive resume you have. Well I guess I can release Mr. Snape to your care, but first may I see the potions you brewed?"

"Severus drank them but I have extra with me." Harry was confused but complied none the less. Healer Adams compared the two potions to the same potions made by the hospital's potion master.

"I can see now why you drank the potions from healer Potter instead of the hospital ones." Healer Adams smiled and handed the potions back to Harry. "You were his student."

Harry was taken back by this statement. It seemed that this guy knew his godfather but from where? He look to Remus for answers but received an amused smile instead. This was getting so confusing he was getting dizzy just trying to tie these stray thoughts together.

"Of course he was and still is my student. He would have been a first class potion master if he wasn't a Hufflepuff, but no one's perfect."

"Severus when are you going to let that issue go it's been 9 years since he was sorted. Get over it!" The werewolf snapped at his mate.

"I still don't see how you put up with him Remus." Laughed Adams as he wrote out the release forms.

"He's a trial at times, but without his starkiness he'd be a bore."

"Please someone tell me what is going on I feel like I'm going mad?"

"Well healer Potter the truth is we were all in the same year when we went to Hogwarts. Severus was my potion partner."

"Yes and he was almost as useless as Longbottom. Only at the end of our sixth year did he stop blowing up cauldrons. For a Ravenclaw he wasn't very bright."

"I admit it potions were not my strong suit. My son made these potions he is training with the potion master here but I see he needs to study more."

"Indeed he inherited you abysmal potion skills."

"SEVERUS!"

"It's alright Severus hasn't change since school so I'm not surprised. Well I may not have been good at potions but I was excellent at healing his ass after his fail experiments." Adams smirked at the potion master and turned back to the young healer. "As much as I like a stroll down memory lane I have an offer to make you Healer Potter. I would like you to come and work here we are in need of good healers as well as potion masters."

"Thank you, sir." This was a shock to Harry as well as his godfathers. "It is a great honor but I can not accept. I am going to be the new medi-wizard of Hogwarts."

"Well now that is an honor I wish you the best of luck. Sign these Severus and you're free to go."

"Thank you Jonathan. I hope never to see you again."

"Severus!"

"No need to worry it's a sign he's getting better. The offer is open if you ever want to really test your skills." Healer Adams smiled as he took the sign papers. "Good-bye gentlemen." Once the healer was gone Remus and Severus cornered Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us you'll be working at Hogwarts?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise Moony. I talked to the headmaster this morning he told that Poppy was retiring at the end of this year and it will be no problem to bring the twins with me. Plus I get to be close to you both."

"Harry we are very happy to have you at Hogwarts it is your home because you have family there waiting for you."

"Thank you Severus."

"Alright you two I bet these boys won't be sleeping much longer I think we should get going." Remus smiled as Harry took the stroller and lead the way to the public floo.

"I have everything at home set up and Winky will be happy to see you both. We'll stay there till school starts again."

"That will be acceptable." Harry smiled at the potion master.

"Serenity Cottage!"

XxXxXxX

Once everyone was settled Harry moved to the kitchen to start making tea. He loved his little cottage. He bought it shortly after he found out he was carrying the twins and fill it with things that made I warm and inviting. He had wanted to make a real home for his children with plenty of room to play and grow. Oliver never liked the country side or the cottage. He would often make excuses for not being there. His trips to London became more and more frequent. The quidditch star would say he was staying with teammates as it was safe than to apparate while he was tired from practice. That was then when he believed him not wanting his lover splinch himself. Now he knew better, Oliver was starting to slowly move farther and farther away from him and their children.

"I'll be happy to get back to my potions."

"Severus you were just released I think that you should take it easy."

"I have been bed ridden for nine months and in a comma for six of them! I want to do something be for I perish from boredom and your insistent nagging."

"No worries Sev we'll all be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. It's now June so you have the rest of his month to recover physically and practice you potions in August." Harry smile at his bickering parents as he brought the tea service to the living room. "Till then the twins and I want you to stay with us till the. That way we all can go back together."

"Very well then since I am under healer's care it would be best if the healer was near by."

"That's Severus' way of saying we'll be happy to stay with you and spending time with our grandchildren. So, Harry, have you decided on the godparents for these little ones?" asked Remus once he settled Severus on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his lap. Though he protested the potion master loved the attention he received from him mate.

"I have actually I have, they should have received the paperwork from ministry by now. I found the perfect Slytherin and Gryffindor godparents."

"Indeed." Severus took the offered tea and smirked. "And who are the worthy Slytherins?"

"I'm sure who ever Harry chose would meet with your approval after all they were your Slytherins, since you were and still are the head of Slytherin house."

"Just as you are head of Gryffindor house. I still can't believe Minerva gave you the house. I thought the old cat would have held that title till the end of time."

Harry hid his smile behind his tea cup. It was always amusing to watch his parents interact. This was the kind of relationship he had wanted with Oliver, but that was the past. His eyes were fully opened now. He knew in his heart this is how his life would be. He was alone raising two children and no man want to be with someone with a ready made family. No one would love him and his sons.

"She gave me the position because we both thought Harry would be sorted into Gryffindor. That way one of us would be his head of house."

"Wow. Then I'm glad I was sorted into Hufflepuff, otherwise I would never had a moments peace." They both stared at Harry in shock, but then Remus laughed at the plain truth as Severus blushed. Both knew that had Harry been in either of their houses they would have been constantly checking up on him.

"That's beside the point" Snarled the embarrassed potion master. "Tell us who you chose to be god parents."

"I chose two Gryffindors for Sirius and two Slytherins for Severus." Harry smiled brightly at his godfathers growing aggravation.

"Good. Now Tell us who they are!"

"They are four people I trust completely."


	4. Meet the Godfathers

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

Chapter 4 Meet the Godfathers

In Diagon Alley it was warm as the start of summer was fast approaching. Two rivals met in front of a little café at the heart of the alley. They may have been out of school but rivalries die hard. They were 10 paces away from one another and the tension in the air was thick you cut it with a knife. The patrons of the alley scattered to safety as the magic rose around them. Slytherin verses Gryffindor there was no way this could end without blood shed.

"Weasley."

"Zabini."

The greeting was stiff and formal and tension it had any straggles still in the alley running for their lives. The dark hair Italian eyed his Red headed opponent. The both opted to wear muggle casual wear today but you could still notice the differences in upbringings. As the Slytherin wore khakis and a starched button down green shirt, with expensive imported lofters, the Gryffindor wore worn in blue jeans, a dark red t-shirt with a Griffin painted on the front, and beat up trainers. After mentally critiquing his opponent he notice an official scroll sticking out of his pocket.

"I see you got one."

"Sure I got one I am surprised to see that you got one as well."

"Well there is only one thing to do now Weasley." The Slytherin Smirked.

"Alright on the count of three."

"One…" Witches and wizard scattered into the nearest shops to avoid the appending duel.

"Two…" their hands twitched as both opponents were ready to draw on one another.

"Three!" They Drew fast and with as much Power as they could to slam the other back. They were both pushed back a few feet but neither one was yielding. Both thought he would prevail as the put all their power behind their blasting hex.

"MY GODSON'S CUTER!" they shouted as they were then officially knocked on their arses. They both laid there on the field of battle as two photos that were knocked from their hands came fluttering back down to earth.

"Merlin are you two done making fools of yourselves?" Ranted an angry blonde as he snatched the photos from the air. "You Idots! Your fighting over Identical twins!"

"Well I still say my god son is cuter Malfoy." Weasley laughed from his fallen state.

"No way, my godson is cuter." snorted Zabini as he sat up.

"Just get over here your making a spectacle of yourselves." Sneered the former Slytherin as he made his way quickly back to his reserved table.

"Come on Draco it was fun." Zabini laughed as he helped the Gryffindor to his feet.

"Yeah Malfoy lighten up." Both wizards sat down at the table with the sulky blonde. Something was off with Malfoy because he was always the first on to coo over baby pictures. Ron gave his dueling partner a pointed look which was returned with a look of 'I don't know what got his knickers in a twist.'

There was a time once where the Slytherins would hex first and ask questions when spotting any Gryffindor especially a Weasley. War changed them all now they sat together in the comfort of frequent acquaintanceship but not fully in friendship. That was not the only reason for their unity during the war or even during school. Harry was the quite soft spoken mediator united the Slytherins and the Gryffindors as well the whole school. He was also what brought them together to today.

"Sorry I'm late I hope I didn't miss anything. Luna had me proof reading all night last night."

"Don't be Longbottom consider yourself you missed these two showing the wizarding world what idiots they are with their embarrassing display."

"Oh come on Malfoy it couldn't have been that bad. What did they do?" The dark haired smiled at he took his seat next to his fellow Gryffindor.

"We both put blasting charms on the pictures so once the other saw it they would be blasted on their arse." Grinned Zabini as he set his ice tea back down.

"Then we had an American Muggle showdown, but sadly it ended in a tie." Laughed Ron; before taking a bite of his muffin.

"As I said before they are idiots. Now perhaps they can explain why they called us here."

"Well Draco, we asked you and Longbottom here to share in our joy as we have been both been named godfathers and Pansy and I assume Granger has been named godmothers." Beamed Blaise and Ron grinning as he nodded his conformation.

"That's wonderful! I didn't know anyone was pregnant we just left school a year ago." Neville picked up the pictures and admired the twins sleeping in their photos.

"Harry wanted to surprise everyone. We just found out when we received our godparents papers from the ministry. Then after I read the papers I called Harry right away." Sighed Blaise the enthusiasm gone from his voice.

"I did the same it took a while to get the whole story from him. He doesn't want anyone to know what happen or who the other father was but he's no longer any part of their lives. Harry is going to be raising his children alone and that's why are going to be there for him when he needs us." Ron sighed.

"Potter? Are you talking about the elusive ghost of Hogwarts? That Harry Potter?" Draco asked aghast.

"Harry is not a Ghost how many times do we have to tell you that?" Neville glared at the blonde Slytherin.

"Until I see this person in flesh, blood and magic I refuse to believe you."

"Draco, Harry is real. We've all seen him and know him. He's our friend."

"Harry was the one to heal us after every duel we had not to mention all the Quidditch matches. It's funny Harry would have been a great seeker if he would consentrate on the snitch instead of the injured players." All three of Draco's companions laughed at this. Harry was just a natural healer and he was more concern with the fallen players than with the game. If he wasn't into healing he would have been the world's greatest seeker. They drag Harry from the hospital wing every now and then for some one on one quidditch and he would blow then all away with his speed, grace and fast reflexes.

"Then how come I've never seen him? I know for a fact that he wasn't in Slytherin. So what house was he in I know he was in our year but I don't remember him at graduation either."

"We'll Malfoy Harry was a Hufflepuff. So I can understand you over looking him." Longbottom snickered into drink.

"Blaise! You're friends with a Hufflepuff?"

"Merlin, Draco it's not a crime to be friends with a Hufflepuff. Besides he's the best healer I've ever known. We all have been healed by him at least once or twice and I feel honored to call him my friend."

"I've never seen or met him let alone have been healed by him. In fact I never once saw him in the hospital wing whenever I was there. Care to explain how it is possible that every one in the school seems to know Harry yet I never once seen hide nor hair of him?" the blonde Slytherin glared at three men setting across from him.

These were all very good questions. It was a shame they couldn't tell him the answers. Harry was a very shy boy and he fell in love with the Slytherin along time ago before Hogwarts started. Ron remembered that day in Madame Malkin's. Harry was shopping with him and his family for their first year supplies as Remus and Snape were busy with order business and could not take him.

Flash Back

"Ron, who's that?"

"That's Malfoy. He's going to be a Slytherin and a royal pain. I went to primary wizarding school with him and he's always acting superior and putting my family down."

"He doesn't mean to he has to do it." Ron was shock as he stared at his friend who was staring at the blonde boy standing on the stool. Harry's eyes started tear up as he watched the father of the boy stand next to the mirror and give his approval for the robes. "Harry what's wrong?"

"They are both sad. They don't like themselves I feel their pain." The red headed boy looked confused as he tried to understand what he was saying. They watched as the Malfoys give each other small smiles and had a soft spoken conversation. Then Harry froze up a minute before the Malfoys. Ron watched in amazement as both Malfoys dropped their cold masks into place when they notice Mrs. Malfoy had arrived.

"She is cold and unfeeling. She is draining the man through the darkness on his arm."

"Let's go Harry We'll get robes another time I think we should get you to Professor Lupin." It was disturbing what his friend was saying but it was also a small in sight on his primary school nemesis. Whatever was happening with the Malfoys it was best to get Harry away from Mrs. Malfoy."

"Okay. Ron I wish I could heal their hearts."

"I know Harry, I know you do."

End flash back

After time in the shop Harry would be come shy and blush when he saw Malfoy. He avoid all contact with the Slytherin. The Gryffindor knew Harry had fell in love that day but was to shy to get close to Draco. It turned out that what Harry was seeing and feeling in the robe shop was part of his Empathic powers. He could see the type of magic and could feel the emotions of everyone around him. This was a powerful tool in healing and helping his patients recover. He also used it to avoid the Slytherin. All of them knew this and were sworn never to tell.

Harry would hide in Madam Pomphry's office when he came into the hospital wing. He would also avoid all classes with the Slytherin. Growing up in Hogwarts had it's advantages. The Hufflepuff was able to get his schedule changed and if he couldn't then he would sit under his invisibility cloak. The teachers never complained as long as homework was done on time and his godfathers supervised his weekend practical work and test he could get away with it. When ever he was cornered and asked how he felt about Draco, he would tell his godfathers as well as his friends that it was just a crush and he would get over. They all knew it was a lie never once in seven years did he ever meet the Slytherin face to face.

"Draco He wasn't always in the Hospital wing he is the same age as us he had to attend Classes too. He was an apprentice he was probably in class when you went there or was not working that day." Blaise explained trying to soothe the irritated Blonde. The two Gryffindor had to hold in the laughter at this statement. Harry Practically lived in the Hospital wing. He only left when he was forced out by his godfathers or madam Pomphry telling him he need fresh air and to spend time with friend like a normal teenager.

"What about classes? I never once saw him in any of the classes we had with Hufflepuff." Draco questioned. He was getting irritated just like when they were in school.

"Harry had a different class schedule because of his apprentice training program. What's the matter Malfoy? It's Just Harry, it's not like he's a celebrity or a quidditch star." Ron laughed as he tried to defuse the constant questions about their Healer friend. "Besides don't you have a jealous boyfriend?"

"No I don't and I won't be dating one anytime soon either." Sneered the Slytherin.

"Draco what happened to Theodore?" Blaise set down his drink and gave his best friend a concerned look.

"Yeah last we heard you and Nott were going to bond in June." Ron and Longbottom Both looked at the Blonde Slytherin in confusion.

"Well Weasley you'll be happy to hear that you were right. Slytherins are Lying, cheating gold digging Bastards." The three Former classmates were blown away by the snarling coming from the Malfoy Heir.

Draco's mood became darker just thinking about his ex-boyfriend. His Ex- Boyfriend was also one to sing Potter's Praises. He sighed as all his thought circled back to Harry Potter. For years he has had questions and curiosity about the Mysterious Healer Harry Potter. It was because of Harry that the Gryffindors and Slytherins started working together. Shortly after they started school in first year there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't hear Potters name in some form or another and it only increased in the years to come. All house rivalries were all but no existent and it was due to Healer Harry. When War came to Hogwarts all of the students rallied together to defend their castle home.

It was always Harry this or Harry that, Draco would hear Harry's name in passing conversation. Like someone would say "Don't worry Harry will fix you up good as new." Or "Harry won't heal you if you continue to duel in the halls!"

Having Harry say that he wouldn't heal you was the biggest threat in Slytherin, Hell, it was the biggest threat in the whole School. Everyone knew Harry and loved him and had been healed him at least once everyone except him. His Ex-Boyfriend was one of Potter's biggest fans and often sang his praises in the Common room.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was going out with the Slimy git. 'Theodore was ever the Slytherin, Warming my bed for his personal gain.' But then again he wasn't really in love with him. Draco was just trying to distract himself from the Mystery that was Healer Potter.

"Dray what happened between you and Theo?"

"Well Blaise were through. I kicked him out of the manor last night. I also Obliviated him after I found his unauthorized biography entitled "Life of a Spy the Draco Malfoy Story."

"Merlin I'm sorry to hear that Malfoy are you alright?"

"I'm Fine Longbottom. He was just lucky father was out of the country or he would have been dead where he stood." Lucius Malfoy was now free from the hell that was his arranged marriage.

Narcissa Malfoy was a cold evil vindictive bitch of a woman. When they married he was forced to take the dark mark. Narcissa took the mark as well it was connected to his and she used it to drain him of his magic. Then once she had Draco she spent hours training him under the unforgivable and dark curses. Yes they didn't Morn her death when she fell to the aura's wand. Draco was Happy that his father was out there enjoying his freedom and hopefully meeting someone who would love him and make him happy.

"I think it's time I took a tour. I need sometime to myself." 'Even though didn't love him his betrayal still hurt me.'

"You'll write to us won't you, Dray?"

"Sure Blaise." Draco smiled at his best friend and Gryffindor companions. "I'll even write Longbottom and Weasley here to assure you of my continued existence."

"We'll hold you to that Malfoy. If you don't it'll be open season on ferrets." Draco was taken back by Weasley Bold yet honest statement because he had no doubt that the aura in training would hunt him down.

"Don't worry I promise I will write. I don't want the whole aura squad on my heels."

"Good I'm Glad that's settled. Now let's order some food I'm starved I didn't get breakfast." Neville blushed as his stomach growled confirming his hungry. The others laughed as they picked up their menus. All of them grateful the tension was broken.


	5. A Plan Set into Action

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

Chapter 5 "A Plan set into Action."

The rest of the lunch was spent eating and have idle chit chat of recent events and plans for the future. They all agreed that they would get together again before Draco left for his tour. The three watched the handsome blonde apparate before looking to one another. They sat there in silence for awhile before Neville voice what they were all thinking.

"Draco would be happy with Harry wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he would, but Harry won't let anyone get close to him. Plus the fact he has been hiding from him of years." Blaise shoved glass away before letting his gaze wonder back to his companions.

"Nev, right now Harry's a mess. We all know Oliver was just an attempt to get over Malfoy. Then that Bastard leaves him just after he gave birth to the twins, and this just happened last night. I don't think anyone is going to be getting close to his heart anytime soon, not even Malfoy." Ron was filled with anger and hate for the former Gryffindor. What Oliver had done to Harry, Little Sirius, and Little Severus was inexcusable and he vowed once he became an Aurora he would find a way to make Wood's life a living hell.

"You're both right I know that but I also know that they have feelings for each other. If they could just get together I know they would be happy. I think we can help them find each other."

"You might have something there Neville. I know Draco has always been obsessive about the Ghost named Harry Potter. There wasn't a day that went by that he complained of never seeing or meeting the disappearing healer. I can't tell you how many times he got close to catching Harry. He's drawn to him and his magic was seeking him out."

"Yeah, but Harry's magic was faster at sensing Malfoy's magic. He would disappear just as Malfoy opened the door. You know come to think of it He did look disappointed when he came to visit you in the hospital wing. I think he was looking for Harry and not visiting his sick best friend." Ron chuckled as he remembered the time that he and Zabini were both knocked out of quidditch by the same bludgers.

Fred wanted to just knock the Slytherin of his broom and out of the game. Unfortunately Blaise had been flying in front of their Keeper, Ron, and it took them both out. When the were finally allowed visitors Malfoy came in but scanned the room first before making his way to his best friend's side. Then all through the visit he would look up every time the doors would open. 'Hey Malfoy are you looking for someone or just trying to give yourself muggle whiplash.' The Slytherin Blushed and said he was watching the time as he had a date later and then strolled out the doors with his nose in the air. As soon as he was gone Harry removed his invisibility cloak and handed out their potions with a sad smile. Blaise and Ron both knew Draco's lie about the date hurt the smaller teen but there was nothing they could do. Except silently curse the Slytherin for the obviously stupid lie, because the Damn clock was on the opposite wall and the fact he didn't even know he had hurt Harry.

"I guess they really do need each other." The Red-headed Gryffindor sighed.

"Then it's agreed when Malfoy gets back we'll set them up."

"Sooner than that Longbottom. We start now by planting the thought of Draco in Harry's mind. I know for a fact that Draco is thinking about our shy healer this very second."

"How can you be sure of that Zabini he just left and I know you're not a mind reader." Snorted Ron as he sat back in his chair, while eyeing his Slytherin companion.

"I know because he's my best friend and he was my room mate at Hogwarts. He would talk in sleep and mumble Harry's name."

"Man he has it bad does he?"

"Yes Weasley he does but I think I know plan on how we can start getting them together, but were going to need some out side help."

"Well in for a knut in for a galleon. Tell us what you've got so far."

"Better order another round Longbottom this might take a while."

XxXxXxX

"Severus! Severus! Answer the Fire I know your there!" Yelled the head floating in the fire.

"Merlin! Lucius I Thought you were gone last seen in Brazil. How the Hell did you get this Floo address and what will it take for you to lose it?"

"I knew you would be happy to see me." The Blonde former spy smiled at the snarling potions master. "I just got back yesterday. As for finding your address I have many connections you know I was a spy for a reason."

"So in other words you went to St Mungo's and Adams told you I was released to Harry's care. Then you charmed Lupin's gullible sister Marie into giving you our location."

"I didn't charm Marie. You make me sound like a rake that prays on helpless witches. I simply asked if she knew where I could find my best friend. It's called using manners Sev."

"Manners my arse."

"Severus! You could do with some manners." Harry shook his head as he handed his godfather his daily potions then turned to the fire. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Afternoon, Harry. I hear congratulations are in order. I heard you had a baby boy last week."

"Thank you, sir. Actually I had twin boys. Would you like to come over we were just about to have Tea." Harry Smiled ignoring the piercing glare from his godfather.

"Thank you Harry I would love a cup of tea." The Blonde Head disappeared from the fire and a minute later Lord Malfoy stepped through the Fire.

"Wonderful Potter he knows where we live now we'll never be rid of the pureblood prat."

"Severus!" The young Healer was getting tired of scolding his god father but he acted like such a child sometimes. "Please have a seat. How do you take your tea Mr. Malfoy?"

"Thank you I prefer two sugars and lemon please." The Tall Blonde took the seat across from the surly potions master and took a cookie from the floating tray.

"Lucius, why are you here? You never going any where or do anything without a reason. Stop hogging all the biscuits!" he yelled and snatched the tray from the blonde's grasp as he was reaching for his fifth cookie.

"I can not help it if Harry makes the best biscuits in England." The former Slytherin smirked as he brushed any stray crumbs from his person. "Anyways I came by to see if you have any travel potions made since you're now out of St Mungo's. I figured you'd be brewing up a storm."

"Severus is still recovering so he won't see a potions lab till at least August just in time of the new school year." Harry ignored the 'We'll see about that.' look he was getting from his impatient patient. "But I'll be happy to brew them for you. I am in the process of brewing stock for Hogwarts."

"Thank you Harry. I hear Poppy is retiring at the end of June. Are you going to be taking her place?" Lucius asked as he took the offered tea. He already knew the answer as he was still on the board of school governors. All school employees must approved by the board before being hired by Hogwarts. He personally gave testimony as to Harry's Healing and defense skills. Being an employee of an educational intuition you must be able to protect the students.

Very few knew that Harry was on the battlefield in the last stand against Voldemort. His godfathers thought that he was safe in the hospital wing tending to the incoming casualties. Instead Harry volunteered to be a medic on the field in order to keep his godfathers safe. It was also a little known fact that Harry was also a master DADA 2nd class. Lucius remembered how the boy defended him against a death eater just moments after he had heal the gash he got from the cutting curse. Harry defended them both and stunned Peter Pettigrew in less then five minutes. Looking at Harry now you would never have believed that this shy Hufflepuff was a fierce warrior.

"Yes I am sir. It'll be good for the twins to grow up close to family. Also I'll be able to keep a close eye on Severus' recovery."

"Understandable. The man is as stubborn as a mule."

"The Man can hear you!" Growled the irritated Potion master. "Why do you need the potions anyways if you just got back? Or are you going to answer my life long wish of you leaving on a long voyage never to return again."

"Severus!" Harry couldn't believe his godfather, it was a wonder he had any friends at all. Thankfully Lucius laughed and waved it off. Harry sighed in relief and took the cups to be refilled.

"No, no Severus the potions are not for me. They are for Draco."

"Crash!"

A/N: Okay I know I made Harry a Hufflepuff but his Gryffindor nature keeps coming out to save the day. 'Sigh' Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


	6. Secret Life of a Hufflepuff

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

**Chapter 6 "Secret life of a Hufflepuff"**

Harry was in shock he didn't notice he was burning his own hand with the hot tea he had been pouring.

"Harry!" Remus' shout brought him out of his daze and in to the reality of pain. He gave a shout of pain ended up dropping the tea pot as well.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just being my clumsy self is all. No worries moony. Would you mind finishing severing tea while I tend to my hand a bit?" The young healer waved his wand and the tea service was repaired with another wave it now had fresh tea.

"Sure Harry you go get cleaned. Besides it's time for the Twins to have there lunch and naps. Why don't you tend to them and I'll take care of these Slytherins?" Harry look relived at the escape which caused the were-wolf to look over to his mate in question. Said Mate was pointing at their blonde guest in blame. Harry took no notice as he wrapped his injured hand is his handkerchief.

"Thanks Moony." Then he turned and smiled to there guest. "I'll owl you the potions by the end of the day Mr. Malfoy." Then the Hufflepuff made a hasty retreat to the nursery.

"Alright you two what did you do to Harry?"

"Honestly Remus don't I even get a hello? No you just jump in to the accusations."

"Lucius anytime you and Severus are together Trouble happens and Mayhem is sure to follow." Remus glared as he prepared the tea. He had been in the kitchen finishing making their lunch when he heard the crash. Afraid his mate might be hurt he ran in to the living room to see he cub burning himself and the Slytherins doing nothing but glaring at one another.

"I don't think I've ever been so insulted."

"Yes you have so just shut up you prat. Remus I did nothing to Potter, but Lucius Mentioned Draco and, well you know the rest."

"You didn't." The werewolf collapsed on the chair in disbelief. "Damn it Lucius you know you can't say his name around Harry. Now we won't see him for a week. He'll hide in the lab or the nursery till he calmed down."

"I don't know why you both protect him so much. Harry and Draco would be happy together and you know as much; I do that they are soul mates."

"We don't know that. Lucius stop pretending to be Trelawney and think for a moment. Harry has lost enough right now, thanks to that son of a bitch bastard, he is completely shattered. If it were not for the twins I don't think he would be alive." Severus was angry, angrier than he ever had been. He stood towering over the Blonde Slytherin shaking in rage.

"You don't give the boy much credit or believe he's stronger than you think he is!" Lucius stood in the Potion master's face, meeting the man's rage with his outrage. "Wake up Severus the boy is a man now with a family of his own. He has strength and courage more than you'll ever know! So grow up, both of you, and let him fight his own battles. Whether it is a fight with others or a fight with his own heart and soul, let him fight them. Harry is strong enough he'll always over come."

"What the Hell are you talking about? Harry has never really been out side or left the safety of Hogwarts, until he met that arsehole. He is completely sheltered!" Remus was torn he didn't know whether to jump between them or stun them. In the end he ended up putting up silencing charms around them when they started to yell. Both wizards seem to know different sides of the same Harry, but knew that both sides loved Draco deeply.

"Harry my have been put into Hufflepuff but he is more cunning then any Slytherin including you. He has such courage and bravery to put all Gryffindors to shame. He was there in the graveyard when the dark lord called for a sacrifice during the tri wizard c. He was the one to save the Diggory boy. He Sealed the Chamber of secrets in his second year. He even saved my life during the final battle! Trust me when I tell you, you don't know him as well as you think you do." Lucius was breathing heavily at the end of his rant but Merlin these men were naïve and stubborn.

Severus was, well shocked would be an enormous understatement to what he was feeling. This couldn't be his godson. Remus was horrified at the thought that Harry was on the field in danger when they told him to stay in the castle. Both Wizards were trying to come to terms that their child had a whole other life that he kept from them. Then it hit that The Lord Malfoy knew more about Harry's secrets than they did.

"How do you know all this? How can we even know what you say is true." Severus glared at his long time self proclaimed friend.

"Merlin, but you are Stubborn. I was there in the Grave yard. He followed his house mate because he some how knew it was a trap. He went in there to prevent anyone from getting hurt. He was the one to stun the others and the tournament would have been a draw but Cedric was under Impervious got to the cup. Harry was barely able to grab hold of his housemate before the port key activate. I saw him defend Diggory against Wormtail who tried to bind him to the grave stone for the Draining of power. The Dark Lord wanted to increase his power and youth and since the stone had been destroyed the only other was to take it from a young Powerful witch or wizard. Harry dueled the Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord to keep him away from Diggory so the boy could find the port-key they both barely managed to escape.

"I did my best to help them with out blowing my cover but Harry was an amazing dueler for just 14 years of age." The two parents couldn't help but beam with pride of their adopted son. "The other events I know came from reliable sources. Look I didn't come here to bring up a past Harry doesn't want you to know anything about. I came here to let him know that Draco was leaving England. I don't know for how long, but those of us that want him to be happy with Harry are working to get them together."

"What do you mean by 'we'? Who else knows these things about Harry?"

"Severus not now. Lucius if what you say is true then may be we have been too overprotective. We were blinded by our own love and need to keep him safe. Please will you tell us what we missed that made him the man he is?" Remus pleaded with the Slytherin. He knew they had held their godson so tight that he slipped away from them.

"It's not my place." Lucius knew he had over stepped the line by bring up Harry's past but it was too late now. Then his conscious gave him a healthy dose of guilt for bringing it up and hurting his friends. "Come to the manor after Draco leaves and I'll tell you about the finale battle. Draco is an excellent spy and can't hide anything from him, but this is one of those things that Harry has to tell Draco himself."

"We understand. Thank you. Well Severus All this time we thought we were protecting Harry it turns out he was protecting us and everyone else." The Werewolf smiled sadly at his mate.

"So it would seem." The Potion master took his mate in his arms offering and taking comfort from each other. Then he glared at their guest. "Are you sure your son is worthy of our Harry or our Grandchildren?"

"Of course he is. Draco is a Malfoy after all." Ignoring the eye rolls of his companions he continued. "Draco has always loved children and he desperately wanted siblings when he was little, but as he got older he then told me he was glad he didn't have any brothers or sisters. This confused me so I asked him what had changed his mind. He said 'I'm glad I'm an only child that way my little brother or sister will never have to be hurt by her.' Narcissa was cruel and vindictive she would cruse him to train him for the dark lord. So believe me when I tell you Draco will love those babes just as much as he loves Harry."

Remus Looked to Severus and received a slight nod. Then he turned back to Lucius with a small smile. "What can we do to help?"

XxXxXxX

"Hello, my darlings. Have you been good for Winky?" Harry picked up little Sirius and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

"Master Severus and Master Sirius are always good for Winky. They is very good Babies." Winky smiled as she hand Harry a bottle for the afternoon feeding. Harry sat in rocking chair and marveled at how perfect his children were and silently renewed his promise to them.

"Master wishes anything else?" Winky was always eager to please. She was bouncing off the walls when she learn she was going to have a baby to watch over again it took three days to calm her down when they told her it would be twins.

"Nothing right now, thank you." The young father watched his youngest son fed hungrily and sighed. 'Draco Malfoy.' He hadn't seen him in over a year, and now the Slytherin was leaving Enland. He didn't know what hurt more when he heard he was dating Nott or knowing he was leaving the country. It hurt and he had no reason to feel like he was being left all over again. 'Draco was never mine. It's better this way.' At least that's what his mind would repeat over and over again. His Heart on they other hand had something different to say. 'You love him and you always have. Don't let him leave!" Harry shook the very thought out of his head and he finished feeding his Siri and then picked up Sev and repeated the process. Once they were both changed ready for their nap he gathered them in his arms and rocked them to sleep.

"Once upon a time there was an evil Wizard who wanted to take control of the world of magic. He fought the wizards and witches of the light for many years without sign of relenting. This constant battling had taken a toll on the Dark lord. His magic and forces were fading as he got older. The strain on his body and on his magic core would cause him to grow weaker instead of stronger as he got older like a normal wizard. So the Evil wizard sought out the Sorcerer's stone… With the stone he could create an elixir that would grant him his youth and strengthen his magic. All he needed was the stone. The leaders of the light knew this and so took the stone and hid it from the Dark lord in the one place, he wouldn't be able to get in to, Hogwarts." The Twins watched their father with curious and wondrous bright green eyes.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world. It's stood through wars and time to teach young witches and wizards magic and guard safe the traditions that has kept the world of magic together through the trial and tribulations of muggles. Some witches and wizards were more adventurous and smarter than others. As five young wizards and two young witches entered their first year they had no idea that they would be the ones to stop the stone from being taken by a Death Eater." Harry watched his son yawn as the tried to stay awake. He sighed as he remembered his first year attending Hogwarts.

"It was the first time Slytherins and Gryffindors worked together with the help of one shy Hufflepuff." Looking back he couldn't believe they survived their first year. "It all started with the daily Prophet's big story on the Break in at Gringgotts…"

Harry recounted how Ron and Neville came bursting into the Hospital wing with the paper. Ron had been very excited because it had been the same day they were there getting money for school supplies. But all Harry could remember of there day of shopping was Seeing Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately his godfather had a suspect in the conspiracy theories. Clues piled up as quick as well as injuries as the all ended up in the hospital wing at sometime or another. The Slytherins became involved in their Investigations when a troll had been let into the school by professor Quirral. Pansy had been comforting Hermione after charms because of Ron's thoughtless remarks, when the troll found and trapped them in the girls bathroom. Ron and Neville combined with efforts of Draco and Blaise they were able to knock the troll out and save the girls.

The next day the Slytherins came and demanded they be let in on the on going investigation. They had notice that Weasley and Longbottom were not surprise at the appearance of the troll and they knew more than what was being said by the teachers. They would not be put off they had ways of gathering information and they could be useful. The Gryffindors were reluctant to share their adventure with the Slytherins because of their little Hufflepuff informant, but a brief discussion with Harry they agreed to allow the others in as long as they or rather Draco never met with their informant. Harry told them that the Slytherins would be useful in gather facts that they could not. They knew that their little friend was always right.

As the clues became clearer so did the danger that they were all in. Harry soon found himself following them in his invisibility cloak. He became their invisible guardian and protector of the heroes. More than once did Harry Have to stun or knock Draco out in order to save him or heal him without revealing himself to the handsome blonde. This was not an easy task as the others had to make excuses for the Slytherins sudden unconscious state. Harry recounted it all for his sleeping twins. He smiled at the sight of his children. He had been there for the pain, tears, and the joy of victory. He was sadden by the lies he had told to his godfathers during those years but it was for the best he didn't want to lose the only family he had ever known.

"Then Prince Draco saved them all by dowsing the evil Professor in an acid potion." Okay so he felt out a few details and changed Draco from first year to a prince but it was his story and he would tell it the way he saw it. Harry didn't notice that Remus and Severus had been watching him and listing to his past be revealed before their eyes. Both men withdrew from the room to think on what the heard from Harry.

"The school was Safe once again. It was the First time in Hogwarts history that there was a tie for House cup between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Harry looked at his sleeping angels. So he left out the part where Draco was knocked out and he was the one o toss the potion on the evil Professor then place the empty vial in Draco's hand. No one needed to know his small part. It was Draco who battled the longest and hardest he was the hero of the day and that is how everyone will remember it. "Winky." Harry called softy.

"Yes Master Harry." The little house elf popped in softly.

"I seemed to be stuck can you give me a hand."

"Of course Master Harry." And the little elf took little Sirius and place him in the crib and Harry did the same with little Severus. It was funny how life changes but his heart didn't. He knew he could never be with Draco he was smart funny handsome and way out of his league but he could always watch over him from the shadows. Now his Slytherin Prince was off on a brand new adventure and he could not follow

'I may not be able to watch over him but I cane keep him Healthy with my potions.'

"Winky call me when they wake I'm heading back to the lab."

Thanks for reading please review


	7. Letters from the Traveling Slytherin

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

**Chapter 7: Letters From the Traveling Slytherin**

Dear Blaise, August 13

Egypt is hot as Hades. Thanks again for sending more sun block

and burn potions. As I requested I am sending pictures of me and

the pyramids. I'm also sending you a puzzle box. It should keep

your small mind busy a while. I'll be heading over to Morocco

tomorrow so It will be a few day before I write again. Oh I and sent

Weasley an Egyptian wizarding chess set. When a piece is killed it

Bleeds magic blood. Ha, ha, ha and you know how he faints at the

sight of blood. Send me a picture when he does.

Draco

Draco, October 31

How is Japan? Hope you got your potion for Sushi poisoning. If

not I'll have Harry make you some more. Tonight is the twins

first Halloween. I'll be going to Hogwarts for the feast and I got

your gifts for them from your last letter. The Japanese have some

amazing toys I'll take some pictures to make you wild with envy.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Bliase

Malfoy December 24

Happy Christmas! Here is a picture of the Twins first visit with

Father Christmas. Harry took them to muggle London for the

Picture to keep his mothers traditions as she was a muggle born.

We all also went to the Palace to see the Tree lighting ceremony.

Professor Snape was offended by the match elf outfits my mum

made them for the occasion. Along with your gifts from all of us,

Harry sends you a fresh potion supply, because he says most of

your potions have a self life of only six months. Harry sure has

his hands full with Sev and Siri. They are desperately trying to

crawl off into the unknown. I wish I could help more but, the

Auoras have me really busy. Well Owl you later it's almost time

for dinner.

Ron Weasley

Weasley May 28

Thank you so much for the arrest of my aunt Bellatrix. That I

believe was the Best Easter Present I ever could receive I didn't

know you cared. I hope that psycho gets the Kiss. The pictures of

the Twins at the Easter egg hunt were a pleasant Surprise I didn't

two year olds could run that fast. Blaise sent me pictures of them

covered in chocolate. Severus doesn't look too happy did someone

steal his chocolate? Sirius seems to be practicing his manners by

wiping his dirty face on his Grandfather Severus' robes. Ha, ha, ha!

I'm in Peru and they have some week long festival going on. So I'm

sending some gifts from Festival for the twins up coming birthday.

Oh thank you for the extra Hang over potions. The Alcohol is stronger

than fire whiskey here.

Malfoy

Hey Malfoy, July 18

I'm glad you sent me that Cactus From New Mexico. Harry was

able to use the aloe to improve healing salves. They reduce scaring

up to 65. I'm sending you a sample to help you with your sever

Sunburns. You really should be more careful. I'm sorry to say that

Ron was laughing for days after he saw the photo of you napping

in the sun. Oh Here are more pictures of Sev and Siri. They starting

to ride Toy brooms I thought Harry was going to kill Ron for giving

them to the Twins. Every time to they mount the mini brooms Harry

starts putting up safety charms and cushioning Charms. Blaise had

to wrestle his wand away when Harry tried to put padding on the

twins. Sorry to be short in write but it's my turn to pick up the boys

from preschool The Weasley twins are babysit twice a week and I

swear they are corrupting the boys to be their clones.

Be safe in you travels and write soon,

Neville Longbottom

Longbottom September 3

Cheers! I'm happy that you and Lovegood are Finally tying the knot

it took you long enough. Sorry I won't be there for the wedding but

I'm handling some business problems in one of my families many

companies for Father in Australia. Damn Politics! I swear he is taking

advantage of my traveling life style to fix his messes. Blaise tells me

Father has been hanging around Hogwarts lately. (Poor Professor

Snape) I do hope Dumbledor gives him the Charms position since

Flitwick is retiring. Father has been whining about it for months. That

way he can keep busy and out of my travels. Well they are calling

another meeting. Why me?

Tell everyone I will write gain soon,

Malfoy

Dear Son, October 24

Thank you for sorting out the mess in Russia for me. I couldn't get

away from my duties here at Hogwarts. Truthfully I do not see why

Severus hates teaching so much I've been here two years and I

haven't had any problems. Anyways we all miss you these five years

you've been gone.

Severus and Sirius have started Muggle Kindergarten. Harry is doing

a wonderful job with them. Severus is lucky to have grandchildren to

brighten his life even if his mood is always sour. Harry is a wonderful

father and a good son since he sees his fathers more than once every

2-3 years and even then I have to go see you. Sadly he is still a shy

and slightly jumpy young man.

Maybe that Finnagin fellow can help, as Harry seems to be friendly

towards him. You might remember him from your school years he

was in the same year only he was in Gryffindor. He as take over as

flying instructor for the Rest of the year, Madame Hooch has left due

to a family emergency, and he seems to get our Shy little Harry to smile

once in a while. Who knows what will happen? If all goes well as it has

been they may get married come Christmas time. Well I won't bore you

any longer with my idle gossip. Take care and write soon.

Love,

Your Father.

Dear Father, October 25

You Best get the Manor ready, because I am coming home. I've tired of

traveling and England is calling me home. I will stop in Italy for a week

to visit Blaise. I'll be home no later then the 3rd of November.

See you then your son,

Lucius smirked as he read his son's latest letter. He couldn't help but notice how short and urgent it sound. He never received such a quick response before Draco always sent an answer a least a week after getting it as not to interrupt his travels. He headed to the potions lab where he knew Severus would hiding.

"Severus are you here?"

"I am over here there is no need to shout." Snape snarled as he continued to bottle potions.

"I'm not Shouting I am calling out to you to see if you are here, but that's not the point."

"Oh do get to the point. I am very busy and some of us actually work and teach here." Te potion master then called a house elf to take the potions to the hospital wing. Then he made his way to his and Remus' privet quarters with the Lucius following at his heels.

"I teach! Just because the students claim to have more fun in charms you assume we are goofing off." huffed the Blonde Slytherin.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss your teaching tactics or lack there of."

"No I didn't." Lucius refused to rise too the bait but settled for glaring at the potion's master. "I just received a letter from Draco. He's coming home in a week. It seems that traveling no longer agrees with him."

"Right… I'm sure it had nothing to do with that Irish prat that been hanging around and drooling all over Harry." Severus said flatly as he put the kettle on for tea. He Knew the Older Malfoy would write to Draco about the flying instructor. If the Younger Malfoy wanted Harry he had to come home now!

His god son was setting himself up for another fall. Finnigan zeroed in on Harry once he set foot through the front door. It seems that his play boy ways had not changed since he left school. What was worst was his complete disregard of the twins. Oh he put on a wonderful act in front of Harry but otherwise he could careless about them. Sev and Siri hate him and they didn't like him around their dad, but they didn't say anything. Their dad would smile a little more from the attention and they didn't want him to be upset. But that didn't stop them from pranking the prat when ever their dad wasn't around. They also had a lot of help from their Grandfather Severus and Uncle Lucius to avoid being caught.

"If I had know a threat of another man in Harry's life would get him to come home I would have made up a man and wrote Draco sooner."

"Lucius Harry wasn't ready then Draco would have just scared him into hiding again." Severus looked at the time and started casting charms. "Now it is 3:30."

"Oh Merlin! I didn't realize the time." He had only a few seconds to cast a stain repellent charm on his robes, before the door burst open and two huge mud balls came flying at him and the Potion master.

"Grandfather! Uncle Lucius!"

"Severus! Sirius! What on earth did Hagrid do to you?" The Potion Master had never seen his grandsons this messing even when they were watched by the half gaint.

"He didn't do anything!" laughed the twin holding the Charms professor.

"We found a nest of mudnops and we helped Hagrid collect them for his class tomorrow." explained the twin that was hugging him.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why Harry let the Hagrid baby sit he would never know. "Severus, Sirius, go into the bathroom. I'll be there in a moment. Take off those filthy clothes and give them to the house elves for cleaning." The twins let go of the Slytherin and ran to the bathroom. "Winky!"

"Yes Master Snape?"

"Draw a bath for the boys and get out my strongest extra strength soap we're going to need it."

"Well Severus you have everything well in hand I'll just be on my way."

"Oh no you don't you want to be their grandfather too. So you will help me give them a bathe before tea." Lucius really didn't mind the chore neither it Severus as they both loved the Children dearly. But giving the twins a bath was like a battle.

"Very well but at least let me send for a set of clean dry robes this time. These may be stain resistant but they are not water proof." Last time the Charms professor helped the potions master give the boys a bath he was denied the right to change and had to walk all the way back to his rooms sopping wet in the middle of winter because the floo was down. He ended up a flu and strep throat.

"Fine Spoil my fun, but hurry up Remus will be home soon and we have to inform him of Draco's homecoming." Severus left Lucius to order fresh clothes while he went to battle the two mud balls that were called his Grandsons.

Thanks for reading please review


	8. So Close and Yet So Far

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

Chapter 8 "So Close and Yet So Far."

"If you change your mind I'll be at the pitch after the feast." The sandy haired Irish man smiled as he reluctantly left the Hospital wing.

"Don't worry, I won't change my mind." Harry said to the empty room. Seamus wouldn't take 'No' for answer or take the hint that he wasn't interested. It was true that Seamus had flirted with him and the Gryffindor was handsome but he wasn't interested. He also knew that his family did not like the former Gryffindor. He knew all about the pranks his sons and Godfather had been playing on the Flying instructor. Then they would give fake smiles in the pretense of liking the man trying to court their father.

Being an empathic means you know exactly what people are feeling and when they are lying to you. During they war he had to learn to block the emotions of others or he would have drowned in the pain, death and despair of the people around him. He kept the block on his empathy after he met Oliver because he wanted to love someone other than Draco. That had been a huge mistake but he wouldn't trade his sons for anything. After Oliver left them he went through the painful process of unblocking his power and readjusting to others' feelings that had overwhelmed him. Now he had a new life with his sons and with his empathy unblocked he would never fall like that again. He had too much on the line now to fall for a pretty face or a fetching smile.

"Harry? Are you there or should I come back when you get back from La-La land?"

"Oh! Nev hi, I didn't see you come in."

"I'm not surprise you were thinking pretty hard your head must hurt."

"Ha ha. You are such a riot Nev." Harry said with sarcasm dripping from each word. "So what brings you to my Hospital wing? Did you get bit by one of your plants again?"

"No, not this time. Actually I came to see if you wanted to go to a muggle game called football this weekend with me and Ron. He scored the tickets when he saved the muggle ambassador outside the M.O.M."

"Ron is quite the hero. Sure why not. Sev and Siri say I'm turning into a bore. Can you believe that? My own Blood saying I'm a bore and that I am as dull as a flubberworm!" Harry shouted indignantly.

"Actually I can."

"What?!"

"Come on Harry, its like pulling teeth the muggle way to get you to leave the Hospital wing let alone the castle."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are. You need to get and live a little. The boys are older now and even they want you to get out more and have a 1ife." The former Gryffindor hated seeing his friend hide away like this but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Nev it's not that easy."

"I never said it was, but you've got to trust your friends at least. You don't have to look for the, love of your life, just have fun with your best mates that's all."

Harry sighed in defeat. He knew Neville was right, but he didn't want to leave the castle. This was home he was safe here from the outside world. He knew that his family just wanted him to be happy, but there was one man besides his life with his sons that could make him truly happy. Unfortunately he left long ago and he was never returning.

"Alright Neville I get. I will be there at the game. I'll drop the twins off with Molly for the weekend. That way Moony and Severus can have a couple days off as well."

"That's a grand idea! Molly has been lonely lately with Ron and the others grown and moved out, that she is even happy to see Fred and George!" Neville laughed making Harry laugh in return.

"Oh Merlin! She must be desperate to be happy to see those pranksters. I'll Floo her right away and save her from those two. Sev and Siri will be thrilled to go over for the weekend."

"Good I'll tell Ron, that won't need to stupefy and drag you out of your cave to get you to the game."

"Hey!"

"We'll meet you in London!" The Gryffindor laughed and ran out of the wing before Harry could hex him.

--------

It had been a long day for restocking his potions fending off Seamus and dealing with Neville and his guilt trips. Now he was just plain tired. Harry made his way down to the dungeons to pick up his children as dinner was soon to be severed and he was sure his two growing boys were hungry. He hoped the twins didn't give his godfather a hard time or else he would be severing detention once again. He still couldn't believe at 25 that his Godfather still gave him detention! Remus had tried to dissuade him of giving Harry detention but Severus just said this was how he relieved his stress. So since then Harry had done anything he could to avoid getting Detention. Unfortunately that didn't stop his two sons from getting detention for him. The portrait to his godfathers' quarters and from the look of his godfather and the down ward glazes of his sons it looked like he would be getting another detention.

"But Grandfather he said he was lonely!"

"Sirius how many times do I have to tell you both not to let the snake out of his cage when your father is not here?"

"Grandfather Siri and I heard him crying he wanted to come out and play."

"Severus, it doesn't matter if you boys can hear him cry, as you and your father are the only ones that can understand the blasted thing. It doesn't mean you can disobey the rules."

"We're sorry Grandfather." sniffled the twins.

"Well, I see I'm here just in time. You both are lucky you are not sorted otherwise your Grandfather would have taken points." The twin then looked at their father in horror.

"I may not be able to take points but I can still give out detentions. Severus, Sirius, you both will have extra potion lessons tonight. Harry you will be chopping and dicing newts, flubberworm and eel intestine to replenish my stocks." Snape glared at the three Potters.

"W-w-what?! Why do I have detention? I didn't do anything." Whined the healer.

"You gave them that snake for Christmas! Now that thing is slithering loose in my quarters. Now retrieve it we are late for dinner."

"_Salazar please come here."_ The snake came slithering out from beneath the couch. _"What is going on Salazar?"_

"_The Hatchlingsss wanted to play but the bat would not. I ssssaid I would play with them if they took me out of my tank. We were playing 'Hide and Ssseek' when the Batman sssaw me hiding and ssstarted yelling."_

"_Salazar you know that you are not to leave your tank when I am not here. My godfather could have hexed you!"_

"_I am sssorry massster."_

"_It's alright just don't do it again no come here, I have to put you back." _the snake slithered up Harry's waiting arm and allowed himself to be caged once again. Once the lid was back on the tank the Potion master began to breathe easier.

"Now we can go to the Great hall for dinner. And there will be no pudding for any of you." Snape Smirked as he lead his family out of the dungeons.

Remus saw the sad expressions and slumped shoulders of his adopted son and grandchildren as they followed his mate to their seats. He knew right away that they all had received detention from the Potion Professor.

"Okay what happened?"

"Grandpapa, Grandfather gave us an extra potion lesson tonight!" wailed Severus.

"And he took away our pudding!" cried Sirius.

"That is serious. What did you do to have your pudding taken away?" the Twins looked down at their empty plates and mumbled their confession. "What was that? This Old werewolf can't hear so well any more." Harry had to hide smile in his napkin. Remus' hearing was just fine. In fact he could hear a pin drop across the noisy hall if he wanted to.

"We let Salazar out of his cage…" Sniffled Sirius.

"And let him hide in Grandfather's sitting room." Added Severus with a sad face.

"I see. Well you know now you have to listen and follow the rules or no pudding."

"Yes Grandpapa." Both of the little Potters conceded but were still pouting.

"If you Boys are good for the rest of the week you both can go to Aunt Molly's for the weekend." Harry said causally watching from the corner of his eye as his sons' faces lit up with joy.

"We'll be good Daddy! Right Siri?"

"Right Sev! We Promise Daddy!"

"The whole weekend without these two ankle-biters? Who are you and what did you do with Harry Potter?"

"Funny Lucius. The truth is that Ron got tickets to a muggle sports game. Neville came by and told me we were going and that there was no backing out of it."

"That doesn't sound like Longbottom."

"You're right Severus," Harry sighed as he confessed. "He guilted me into going. Plus I wanted to give you and Remmy a Honeymoon weekend. Molly was overjoyed when I asked her if she could watch them for the whole weekend."

"Dear Molly," Sighed Remus with a smile. "She really has been lonely since all her kids have moved out."

"Yes and she says it's been rather dull with just her and Arthur that she is even happy to see Fred and George." Laughed Harry.

"That poor woman. Very well she can take them and I shall enjoy my weekend without worry of snakes slithering around my chambers." Smirked the potion master.

"We're sorry Grandfather we'll be good."

"You both had better be or else Molly will not want you to come visit her." the twins gasped in fear of not being allowed to go to Aunt Molly's house that for the rest of the night they were on their best behavior and completed their lessons without complaint.

--------

"Blaise Where are we going?" Draco asked as they sped down the highway in Blaise's BMW convertible. It drove like the Knight bus traveling great distances with out the muggles knowing they were there, but this car was nice and smooth and safer to ride.

"My dear Draco trust me this will be fun. Weasley go some tickets to a muggle sports game. He gave us the tickets to celebrate you return home after all you had been gone for five years." _'More like ran away.'_

"Yes I know I have boxes of letter to remind me I had been gone."

"Speaking of letters, your last letter was short and hastily written."

"Well my father had made it apparent in his last letter that I have been gone too long. So I felt it was time that I returned home." Draco stared out at the fleeting country side as he mind wander to thoughts of his father's letter.

When he left five years ago he had been running from a broken heart and a wounded soul. He felt betrayed by a ghost. At first he thought he was upset about Theodore's betrayal but he wasn't. The guys was a Slytherin after he should have expected nothing less. No he felt a deep Pain when he found out about Potter being with another man. He had heard rumors at passing event and some how he had always just miss the couple. He never saw them so it wasn't true. Oh how wrong he was when the truth hit home hard at the news of Potter giving birth to adorable twins.

They were the proof of Potters existence other than his dreams and the word of others. The proof was in the Pictures of Sirius and Severus. During his travel he would receive photographs from his father Blaise Weasley even Longbottom. He cherished every one of them, but none of them had his true desire in them. He was content to watch from a far but that last letter made his blood boil. Finnigan that Irish prat! He was always the play boy in school and the rumors had i.e. The Prophet's gossip column he hadn't changed a bit as he had a different witch or wizard on his arm every week. There was not way he was going to let that man-whore get _His_ Harry or _His_ Kids.

That's right they were his. He had sent and received letters gifts to them. He watched them grow through the years. He was the one up late night worrying when he had fire called his father and had been told Severus was in the hospital wing cause he fell out of a tree. He stayed wake the whole night till his father had called him back to tell him that Severus was fine and awake. I was he who got a letter from Sirius showing him proudly that he had gotten an outstanding on his Mathematics. It took all his restraint not to Port-key back to England when they came down with the Dragon pox because he had never had them himself when he was a child.

No, that Gryffindor wouldn't care for those boys or love hem as much as he did. He knew that once Finnigan had gotten what he wanted from Harry, he would toy with him awhile before crushing his heart then leave him for the next willing arse. Well that was not going to happen! He wouldn't let it! Draco dropped everything and flooed home to hex the Irish gigolo and Win his Harry and claim his Family!

"Draco!"

"What Blaise? I'm right here. You don't have to yell at me."

"Your body may be here, but your mind was miles and miles away. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind that's all. Now why are you yelling at me."

"Relax I was trying to tell you, we're here."

A/N: Football in Europe is Soccer.


	9. Have We Met Before?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**He didn't have time**

**By**

**Angelwings**

Chapter 9 "Have we met before?"

Shaking off all the lingering thoughts of Potter Draco got out of the car. No matter what he did Potter was always on his mind. As the Blond Slytherin tried to clear his mind he didn't notice that Blaise was scanning the crowd for someone.

'Damn Muggles' Blaise thought as he continued scanning the crowd.

When he and Weasley had set up this up they had no idea that the muggles assigned seats to ticket holders. In Quidditch you got to choose your seating. First ones there got the better seat and you were allowed to go where you liked expected for box seating usually reserved for Ministry officials.

'Now how are we going to get them together if they can't sit near one another?'

"Blaise I'll be back I got to use the loo."

"Sure I'll wait here and try and locate our seats." Once Draco was out of sight The Slytherin pulled out his Magic powered cell-phone and was frantically dialing Weasley.

"Weasley we have a problem!"

"Don't I know it our tickets are on the other side of the stadium! Neville came up with a back up plan. I'm letting the air out of Harry's tire he'll have to change it without magic because of all the muggles around here. It'll be your job to get Malfoy to Harry and leave him there. The rest will be up to them."

"That's a very Slytherin Plan. I didn't think Longbottom had it in him. If you're at the car then where is Harry?"

"Nev is with him in the gift shop. Harry's buying souvenirs for the kids."

"Even when they aren't here he stills spoils those kids rotten." Blaise laughed.

"What can I say? The boys are his life." Ron sighed a little.

"When you finally drag him away from the shop the game will be over." the Slytherin snickered. Harry tended to go over board when he was buying for Sev and Siri.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I think you might be right. Anyways Harry's car is in lot C."

"That's an easy find. Harry is the only one I know with a green jeep the shade of a ruin potion. Bullocks! Draco is coming. See you after the game." Blaise quickly flipped the phone off as Draco drew near.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just Weasley. He just wanted to make sure we were having a good time." The Italian smiled. Rule 1 of lying hide the lie within the truth and you can fool anyone even a fellow Slytherin. "I told him that it hadn't started yet so he said he'll call back later."

"It's 11:30 the thing doesn't start till noon. I don't know who is denser him or Longbottom?" Draco sighed affectionately. He never thought that he would actually had Gryffindors for friends when he started Hogwarts all those years ago. Now he wouldn't trade his best and loyal friends for anything in the world.

"Come on Dray let's get to our seats." The Blonde followed his best friend through the crowd unaware of that the Man of his dreams was so close or the plotting going on around him.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"That was a Brilliant game! It's a shame the England lost but Germany was bloody ruthless."

"We're glad you had a great time Harry. See you need to get out more and have some fun." Ron smiled as the walked towards the parking lot.

"I have fun." The Hufflepuff bristled.

"Don't get defensive Harry. Ron didn't mean anything bad by it. He's just saying you look more relaxed then you have been in a long time. We know Sev and Siri are your life but even they want you to get out on your out more. Merlin, Harry they had to push you out the door at Molly's to make sure you would leave them and go out with us." Neville exclaimed.

"Oh." Harry had the decency to blush. "I hadn't realized I had gotten so bad. It's just after Oliver I didn't want another relationship. I made my life about raising the boys and being a healer; that didn't have time for anything else. But I like my life I'm happy."

"Harry… We're not telling you to go out and grab the first guy you see." Ron sighed while thinking 'I really want to kill Wood for doing this to you.' "We are trying to say is that its okay to go out and have fun even if it's just to see a show at the cinema." The Gryffindor was getting really pissed off but not at the Hufflepuff but at the bastard who broke his heart. After Oliver left Harry became so insecure and afraid of others that he refused to leave the castle without his children to shield him from any guy who might want to date to him.

"I guess you're right."

"Look Harry, don't worry about it just get out there and have fun. Thanks for the ride here but Ron and I go to a ministry dinner Party that Hermione and Luna put together. So were going to head over to a near by apparition point." Neville smiled softly.

"Yeah mate the wives have roped us into boring Ministry function. It's the Price we have to pay for having a bit of fun." Ron groaned before flashing a mischievous smile. "Good thing I have the twins skive snack box."

"Ron! Mione will kill you if you do that! Anyways we'll see you soon Harry."

"Yeah I'll floo you later." Ron shouted as Neville pulled him toward the exit.

"Alright you guys I'll see you for brunch tomorrow at the Burrow!" smiled Harry before heading to his jeep. He didn't notice that the two Gryffindors had ducked be hind a SUV and were watching his every move. Once he was out of their sight Ron whipped out his phone and text Blaise that Harry was in place.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Well that was entertaining. Don't you think Dray?" Blaise was grinning as he if he found a bag of galleons on the ground. They were making their way to the Parking lot when he got the text now all he had to do was maneuver his best friend in the right direction.

"Surprisingly yes it was. I guess muggle sports aren't so bad." Draco replied unaware that he was being led away from Blaise's car. "I wouldn't mind attending another game."

"I'll have to tell Weasley hell has frozen over and that you have gone muggle! He'll flip!"

"Shut up Blaise. You will do no such thing unless you want your precious car to have a nice big scratch across the hood."

"NO! Not my baby!" Panicked the Slytherin whiled Draco looked around the lot.

"Blaise where is your car?"

"What do you mean? It should be here. The parking ticket says parking lot D"

"You IDIOT! This is LOT C!"

"Dray calm down and wait here I'll go get the car. Just don't make a scene I'm sure the car is not far from here."

"You had better hurry its hot and I think I'm getting sunburned."

"Sure Dray whatever you say. Don't wander off; I don't want to have to call the muggle authorities because you've gotten lost." The Italian mad a hasty retreat as he saw the blond gave him a glare that said 'If you don't move your arse you are getting your Bullocks hexed off.'

Draco continued to glare at the back of the running wizard. He wondered and not for the first time how he was best friends with the absentminded Don Juan of a wizard. He was thrown out of his musings when he magic was shock by another magic signature.

"OW!" It seem that the magic was leaking form this distress person. The Slytherin walked closer to the hideously green jeep to the source of magic and voice. "Stupid tire! Ouch!" Draco looked down to see a man with messy Black hair continue to swear as he tried in vain to remove the lug nuts from the tire. It seemed the more frustrated the wizard got the more magic pour out of him. The Wizard was powerful that was for sure, but if he continued to leak magic it was going to set off the all car alarms in a five kilometer radius. There was also something familiar about this magic and this wizard but he didn't know what it was all he knew was he had to calm the bloke down.

"Excuse me, but you might want to calm down before you Magic sets off all the car alarms. Then we can avoid calling the oblivators." The Wizard seemed to still at his words before slowly raising his head to look up. Draco's grey eyes met with eyes so green that they looked like flawless emeralds. 'I thought only Severus and Sirius had eyes like that.'

Harry was frozen in panic. 'What is Draco doing here at a muggle game? Why the Hell hadn't sense him earlier?' as these thoughts were racing through the healers mind he didn't notice that the Slytherin had been talking to him.

"Hey are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Harry managed to whisper as a blush bloomed on his face. "My tire is flat. I'm having trouble changing it. I'm just getting frustrated; I think the bolts are rusted on."

"Yes I could feel the magic rolling ff you in waves. You seem to forget you're a wizard. You can use magic to fix the tire, you know." Draco smiled.

"I can't there are too many muggles." Harry blushed even brighter. The Slytherin's smile was to die for.

"Sure you can here let me help you." Draco knelt down by the blushing raven and took his wand from his jacket pocket pointed low at the tire giving it a quick scan. "Well there are no holes; it just seems to be out of air. I'll just fill it up again." Tapping his wand on the air valve the tire began to fill with air. "There all fix and no muggles saw any magic."

"Uh… Thank you." The Hufflepuff stammered as Draco helped him stand. "It would have taken me hours to change the tire and then drive home again." Harry smiled he wondered if the blush was now forever stain on his cheeks. He couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was here with him. 'Was he supposed to be in china?' just then Draco's phone rang.

"Hello?" The Slytherin's smile vanished. "Blaise you Fucking Wanker! You're ditching me for a muggle! I don't care what she looks like! How am I supposed to get home? No I don't know where the apparation point is. Bastard you better not hang up on me!" Suddenly there was just a dial tone. "That Arsehole hung up on me."

"I can give you a ride, if you need one." Harry whispered as he had his eyes glued to the ground. Draco's anger melted away and he smiled softly. He had been so mad at Blaise he totally forgot the handsome guy he had just helped was still there maybe this was a blessing in disguise as a disaster. 'Maybe I won't kill Blaise when I see him.'

"Thank you. I would love a ride. It seems my best friend has found a better date in a short skirt."

'That sounds like Blaise but what was he doing here with Draco? He couldn't have known I was he with Ron and Neville could he?' Harry wondered as he unlocked the door for Draco to get in.

"So you have kids? You seem really young to be a father."

"How did you know?" Harry had to swallow the panic in his voice.

"I noticed the car seats in the back seats."

"Oh. Yes I have two boys, twins actually." Draco notice how the Man's expression softened when he mentioned his sons. He thought the Green eyed man looked beautiful. Unfortunately the moment was broken by the growling of their stomachs causing both wizards to blush in embarrassment.

"It seems neither of us ate during the game. Why don't we get a bite to eat? It will be my treat as a thank you for the ride."

"Alright." Harry wanted to say no but the mercury eyes and killer smile he couldn't. He would agree to anything if Draco would smile for him.

Half an hour later found the two wizards at a muggle roadside pub. It was small yet had a homey feel to it and it distracted Harry from the thought that he was practically on a date with his life long crush.

"I'm sorry I hadn't properly introduced myself. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"The Slytherin Prince." The dark haired man looked up from is menu and smiled. "If I had known I would be dinning with royalty than I would have dress better then My Saturday jeans."

"How did you know that? I haven't been called that since Hogwarts."

"I attended Hogwarts the same year as you but we've never met personally before. Hearing you name brought back all the old gossip I use to hear about you." Harry chewed on his lower lip when he was nervous and right now he was so nervous he wouldn't be surprised if he chewed his lip off completely.

"Are you sure we haven't met before? You seem familiar and I don't really know why." Draco said softly as he stared curiously at the nervous wizard.

"I'm sure we've never met, you were in Slytherin and I was in Hufflepuff. Even then I also didn't get out much outside of class. I guess I was what you might call a wallflower."

"Hufflepuff? You don't look like a Puff to me. A Ravenclaw I can see maybe Gryffindor but I don't see you as a Hufflepuff."

"Neither did my godfathers. They thought I was going to be a Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Slytherin? Now that's interesting." Draco leered. He was fascinated by the Hufflepuff sitting across from him.

"There's nothing interesting about me. What about you? You're quite the world traveler I hear."

"How did you know I have been traveling?" Now Draco was suspicious. Who was this man and why did he know so much about him?

"I work at Hogwarts now." Harry's voice trembled as he knew he couldn't hide who he was any more. He also didn't want to make the Malfoy heir angry as he had a terrible temper. "I should have realized who you were sooner. You look a lot like your father, Professor Malfoy. He is always talking about you or where you've been or what you've doing so far away. He's extremely proud of you."

"Really? Well I'm very proud of him too. I know he's always loved Charms. So, what do you teach? I don't remember writing about any new teachers at Hogwarts." Draco was now have amused by the nervous Hufflepuff and he was half angry at his father for gossiping about him to handsome young wizards. 'Merlin Father's gossiping worst then a Housewife with a Witch Weekly in her hand and the floo line going.'

"I'm not really a teacher, I'm a healer. I do teach basic some healing and medi-wizarding first-aid to a few who want to be healers."

"Healer?" Now it was the Slytherins turn to get nervous and turn pale.

"Yes. My Name is Harry Potter."

A/N: Ok here is my news Flash. I have moved and in moving I hadn't had much time for writing. Plus I lost all my muses. But I did find a Chibi muse which gives out little ideas here and there. I am working on all my Stories and I also have a new Story inspired by My chibi Muse for Naruto. So thanks for reading keep Reviewing and I'll keep working harder or getting my stories finished.


End file.
